


Prelude To Shadow

by IeshaFox



Category: The Descendants Of Light
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IeshaFox/pseuds/IeshaFox
Summary: With a mission complete, and the group known as the Descendants Of Light, is spread apart as Earth II begins to fall into shadow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little excerpt to the story I will be writing for National Novel Writing Month, in just a couple of weeks. Yes, I will be posting this story, and starting it as a return to my writing on here. (It's been far too long.)

The current threat taken care  
of, the Crystal Guardians, led  
by none other than Lilyza Khamel,  
entered their base, floating high in the  
space above Earth II.  
Lily retired to her quarters  
upon their return, and did not come  
out to converse with anyone hardly at  
all. For most of the time Genesis  
was worried that something was wrong with  
her mistress, but when she posed this  
thought to Exodus, the elder of the  
two told her to let it go.  
"She's fine. But, she just  
needs to recuperate after what just  
happened. I feel we all do.  
Why don't you go get some rest?"  
she had said.  
That was why Genesis found herself  
in her own rooms, lying on her  
back in bed, staring at the ceiling  
which she had charmed to look like a night  
sky filled with stars, and a beautiful  
view of a crescent moon,  
staring up longingly at it, hoping that  
she could see this view once more, but  
from the grassy fields of Earth.  
But, as Genesis was dozing into what  
she feared would be a restless sleep,  
filled with dreams of slaughter between  
warring races that floated from galaxy  
to galaxy, Lilyza's voice  
came onto the intercom that was  
installed in every room of the base  
of the Crystal Guardians.  
"Everyone, come quickly! There  
is something you must see! To the  
Portal Balcony."  
Meanwhile, down on Earth  
II itself, the globe of blue that  
floated amongst the stars, Iesha  
Fox stood with Kiku Cooper,  
who held his Duel Canes with their  
blunt tips downward.  
"So, will you help?" he was asking  
her.  
"I'm not sure," replied the  
girl. "I have a quest of my own.  
But,"  
Before she could finish, the boy  
whom was so eager to reunite with his  
love, looked down sadly.  
"But, I'll try my best."  
she finished.  
The two stood there in silence for  
several moments, but finally, the younger  
of the two perked up, his face  
turning pale.  
"Iesha, look behind you," he said,  
his voice shaky with worry.  
Iesha looked at him, in  
confusion, and followed his gaze and  
pointing finger to look out over the world.  
Where they stood finally came to her  
once more.  
The two stood atop a cliff,  
overlooking Earth II'S landscape.  
But, the usually bright, and sunny  
skies high above the planet were  
turning an unusually darkened  
color.  
Iesha looked to the skies, and the  
swirling vortex of clouds that  
blotted out the sun.  
"It has begun," she whispered.  
All across the land, not only  
Ieash Fox and Kiku Cooper,  
stared at the unnatural color  
of the sky, and the way the clouds  
swirled in circles for what  
seemed forever.  
And not only the denizens of  
Earth II were viewing the  
strange occurrence, but aboard  
the base of the Crystal Guardians,  
Lilyza, Genesis, Exodus,  
and many more of those living, and training  
at the Crystal Guardians base,  
were watching it happen.  
"What does it mean?" Genesis  
whispered.  
"It means that the world will either be  
saved, or torn apart. It will  
all come down to the war that ensues,"  
Lily explained. "From this day  
on, it is Iesha Fox, and those  
whom have been dubbed the Descendants  
of Light, against Shadus, the  
Demon Queen."  
As the entire world was watching  
in pure awe, everyone could see  
Shadus ascending from the depths of the  
Netherworld, step onto Earth's  
surface, and look upon the world  
with a fresh eye.  
The war against the Demon Queen,  
had begun. And as Lilyza Khamel  
had stated, one of two outcomes  
would be the result of the ensuing war:  
The world's end, or the safety  
of everyone living after the war ended.  
Iesha Fox, who was flying with  
Kiku to take on the threat, hoped  
she could save the world at least one more  
time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, then let me know what you thought by commenting.


End file.
